Desperate Revenge Justin
by imaninja41
Summary: Justin goes to a country she hates with all her heart, meets an old enemy, makes sure the Al Ghul's know where she stands, get's busted by Bruce, bailed out by her dad, and still manges to do it all with an attitude that's just so JUSTIN that there's really no other way to explain it. Rated T for language.


I growled, looking around the charity ball, I hated everything today. I hated Bruce for dragging Damian, Kenya, and me all the way to Europe. I hated Dad for not bailing me out. I hated Damian because he's Damian. I hate Tim because he's here too, and he's no where to be found. He probably skipped out to go make out with his new 'girlfriend', some blonde in a cocktail dress. I have suspicions about her being a real girl…

But most of all, I hate what Bruce made me wear.

Pink dress… strapless… rhinestones dotting the waistline… white high heels…

I have never wanted to kill a man as badly as I did right now.

Honestly, why is it such a big deal for me to wear a tux? I mean, other women do it! But no! Cause I'm the grandchild of Bruce Wayne, and because I'm a girl I have to wear a dress.

I scowled out at the dance floor, watching the fat old men and the woman with to much make up dancing around, caught up in all their wealth like they have no idea of the current situation of the less fortunately. The homeless, the hungry, the hurting. They donate a few thousand, and then they feel they don't have to do anything. It disgusts me.

"Enjoying the party?" Asked a voice.

I looked over my shoulder, glaring at a teenage boy. He must have been around eighteen, he had blonde hair, neatly combed to the side, and brown eyes.

"Not much." I snorted.

He chuckled, "Yes, they're quite cliché, aren't they?"

"… Quite." I muttered.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I assume you're Justine Wayne? Bruce Wayne's daughter?"

"No." I said, "My name is Justine Todd. My father is Jason Todd, and my _Grandfather _is Bruce Wayne."

"Ah yes, I think I remember you from the cruise our families took at the beginning of summer earlier this year." He said.

Oh yeah, I did remember him. Bruce really hates this guy's father. Which means I now hate him. If I remember that cruise correctly, he offered me shrimp, that he had covered in a tangy glaze that also contained a laxative he had slipped in there on purpose. I had seen him slip it in there, so I had casually passed the plate to his mother. Fun cruise.

"Now." He continued, "What I can't understand for the life of me is why security hasn't thrown you out yet. Perhaps I should call them immediately. Especially since we all know here you will never make any contribution to the business world. For all we know, you'll be a country doctor who sails all around the Cuban islands, giving medical attention to those poor diseased natives."

I rolled my eyes, slipping into a British accent, "That so Mrs. Bobby?"

"Think about it, you go to _exotic _places, everyone calls you _Doc_, you're kept _far away _from my family, and hopefully die of some _foreign_, unnamed disease."

I chuckled, turning around to face him, "Listen _Brit_, you should go ahead an enjoy this while you can, because even of your little _bobbies for hire _make me disappear, the only person you'll have left to contend with tonight will be _yourself_, and once you _really _start to get to know _that _guy… _oh dear God_, you'll scream so loud that Satan will rip up the contract you signed at birth _just _so he can get some _sleep_."

He smiled pleasantly, "Look at you with that stiff, slightly hairy, American upper lip. I think I'll miss that the most."

"Those are fightin words bucko." I said, calmly slipping out of my heels. "Now if you wanna throw down, just keep in mind, I'm the baddest cowboy at this sissy little rodeo."

"As that so?" He asked, grabbing the cuffs of his tux, and rolling them up carefully, "Well, I was raised to never hit a lady-"

"Terrible piece of advice by the way."

"But seeing as you aren't exactly a lady, I don't think my morality would be in question." He said, squaring his shoulders.

"Oh baby, I think you lost the right to care about morality the day you signed the afore mentioned contract? Ring a little ding a ling bell?"

He chuckled, bringing his fists up, "Girly, I'm gonna show you how to swing British style."

"Oh, sorry honey bun, I neither like you that way, or want to contribute to you're penny sized sex life." I spit back, pulling up my fists as well.

A huge hand slapped down on my shoulder, "Justine, put your shoes on, now."

Bruce.

I grit my teeth, slipping my shoes back into the heels, as the boy's father walked over, "Ah, Joseph, I see you've taken the liberty of introducing yourself to Mrs. Wayne." His father gave him a look, "Straighten your cuffs, now."

I glared at the man, "My name is Justin Todd."

Bruce's hand tightened, "Justine, go find Tim, I believe he was talking with Mrs. Veil about how he's working with Luscious about the clean energy motor vehicles they've been working on."

Joseph's father looked up, interested, "Clean energy motor vehicles? Why my dear Wayne, I believe you've been holding out on us. Joseph, do be a gentle man, and escort Miss Wayne to her brother, who was it, Jim?"

Bruce smiled pleasantly, and Justine could clearly see the metaphorical knife under his tongue. "Tim, Tim Drake Wayne."

"Well, that's certainly a mouthful then. Joseph, escort her."

I cleared my throat, and Bruce took his hand off my shoulder. That's Bruce talk for: I'm gonna to throw you a little freebie.

So, I said what was on my mind. As soon as Joseph took a step forward, I smiled pleasantly at Joseph's father, much like Bruce just had, "I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, and furthermore, if your son takes three more steps towards me, he'll have no manhood to speak of. Sorry to cut your fun short, though I'm sure you haven't have much anyways."

Silence. Joseph's father eyed me, "Well Wayne, seems the apple fell quite far form the tree on this one, in my opinion."

"Trust me, I'm in complete agreement." Bruce said, "However, I'm not her father. She's my granddaughter. Justine, ran alone and go find Tim."

That's Bruce talk for: Get out of here right now while I _pleasantly _make this douche eat the gum off my shoe.

"Alright." I said, "Goodbye Bruce, and of course, _ladies_."

I love making the British turn red.

Other than that, there's no much to do in England.

Oh, except make Bruce's skin boil. Which reminds me…

I snuck off to the bathroom, quickly pulling out the purse Stephanie had sent with me. She knew I was gonna pull this, and she was probably watching from security camera's that Barbara helped her hack into.

Time to make Grandpa lose his cool in front of the British.

I walked out of the bathroom, clad in neon red skinny jeans, black converse, and a white band t-shirt broadcasting LIMP BIZKIT in bold letters.

The entire room seemed to stop and take a double take at me. I shot a glance over at Tim, who practically deflated, giving me a look that said: Justin, why can't you just let us have a nice trip to Europe?

Damian just snickered.

I saved Bruce for last. I haven't seen him glare at me that hard since… No, this one takes the cake.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"Justin." Bruce growled through gritted teeth, staring me down. "I don't know why you _insist _on being difficult, about _everything_, but I assure you, it stops _here_."

"I wasn't being difficult." I said, "I told you I wouldn't wear the dress, or the heels under any circumstances. You should have taken it as a forewarning. And no, it isn't stopping here. It's to much fun."

"I am _not _your _father _Justin." Bruce snapped. "I don't need teenage rebellion, especially from you. You're going to straighten up, you'll do well in school, you'll dress appropriately, and you'll act accordingly."

"Oh!" I shouted, standing up, and squaring my shoulders, "I get it now! You want me to paint on a fake smile, and be on my best faked behavior in form of low lives like those people!? That's not going to happen Bruce."

"I've looked the other way to many times for you Justin!" Bruce shot back, "I should have taken your costume away permanently when I found out you killed that other Jason."

"He was going to beat me with a crowbar!" I screamed, "Forgive me for not wanting to relive that!"

"You couldn't just knock him out and run!?" Bruce growled, straightening his spine to make himself look taller. It was a sign of dominance, threw pure brutality. I don't take well to that kind of display.

I threw my arms up, "After what that psychotic did to me, he deserved what I did to him! Do you know the horrors of what that man did to the Bat family where he came from!? The only thing I regret is not dragging it out longer!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "There was no better way to do it! And you know what? I'm proud I did it! I loved the fear I saw on his face in his final moments! This is what I believe in Bruce, and if you don't like it-" I took out a 22 from my waistband, "Then just how about you just go and shoot me!" I grabbed his hand, making him hold the gun, and shoved it into my forehead, "Right in my face!"

Bruce wrestled the gun away from me, and then checked the safety. It was on, I didn't actually want to risk him pulling it. He tossed the gun away, into the trash can on the other side of the hotel suite. Then he turned back to me, staring at me.

Bruce was silent a moment. Not the good kind of silence where it means I out argued him, and he's fuming. No, this was the bad kind, which means I said something he just can't overlook, and he's contemplating what to do to me for saying it. Crap.

He didn't hit me, didn't yell at me, didn't even give me that disapproving look that only fathers could give their children.

Bruce sighed.

Bruce actually sighed.

His shoulders dropped, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. I dropped my arms, eyes widening. He took his fingers away from his eyes, regarding me for a moment, "I don't know what to _do _with you any more Justin. I hoped this was just some kind of faze, that you would stop this eventually, but it seems I was wrong."

He took his cell phone out of his pocket, "You're going back to Gotham, tomorrow evening."

"Oh no, what a punishment." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm calling your father, and telling him _everything _Justin. I'll tell your mother, your grandfather, your grandmother, Alfred, your team, everybody. I'll make sure they all know, you're banned form being Black Hood, until I say you can."

Bruce walked to the door, and I glared after him, "It won't stop the way I've been acting."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Because I haven't been _acting_. It's just how I am. It's not rebellion Bruce. If you want rebellion, I'll _show _you _rebellion_.

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON:**

"Todd.' Damian said, irritated, "This is your last day in London, should you not be focusing on more… memory making things? Seeing as father will probably never take you back here, and I doubt you'll return on your own."

"Trust me Damian." I said, not moving an inch. "This is something I've wanted to do for years."

Damian sighed, staring at me as I stared down a guard to the Royal Palace. Ever since I saw them wearing those bright red and black uniforms, I've wanted to make one flinch.

"Todd, you are aware you have to leave in less than an hour?" Damian snapped.

"Not yet Damian." I mumbled, "There's a trickle of sweat moving down his left cheek."

"So!?"

"So, I've got him on the ropes. Now, a few more minutes, and I promise you, I will make him _break_." I said, not looking away from the guard. He stared back, unmoving.

Damian snorted, "Todd, you are an idiot. If Drake were here he would-"

"What would I do?" Tim asked, walking up, then he froze, "Oh no. Justin why… how long have you been at this?"

"Two. Hours." I ground out.

Tim's eyebrows shot up, "You're kidding."

"She's telling the truth." Damian mumbled.

Tim practically deflated. "Justin, you've been at this for two hours, he's not going to flinch, break, or even _talk_."

"I. Will. Break. Him." I ground out. "I will see him _move_."

"Suit yourself Todd." Damian sneered, "I'm going to get lunch."

"At the same café you sat at for four hours last night, hoping to see the bridge open?" I questioned.

"Silence!" Damian hissed, turning on his heels, and strutting away. Tim sighed, and excused himself, he had to go meet up with a girl he met at the party last night.

Twenty minutes ticked by, without me or the guard moving.

"Well, you've got to give her points for persistence." Came a woman's voice that was all to familiar. Dunya. I didn't even look at her.

"Hello Justine, how have you been?" She asked, coming to stand beside me.

"Not talking to you, have more important things to do right now." I waved off, my gaze not wavering.

"Now that's simply rude." She stressed, "I've come all the way from Russia to see you. And what's this? Have you lost your accent?"

"I haven't talked like I'm from Russia for over a year Dunya." I waved off. "Now, I'm serious, I am about to make the biggest accomplishment of my life. Go. Away."

The guard didn't even bat an eyelash. He was starting to sweat even more now.

She chuckled, "Very well, but know this, we're becoming very concerned with you Justin. The security leak on your team is most disappointing."

I frowned, still not looking at her. "It's none of your business Dunya. I'm aware of the situation, and I'm handling it. Now go away. Seriously, talking to you and staring him down is getting annoying."

"If we detect any more leaks, we're going to become active in stopping you from digging your grave."

"I'm not with the league anymore. I'm not your concern, for attack or defense."

"True, but we put considerable time and money into you. Talia doesn't let these things slide over easily. And her father is getting annoyed with her lack of achievement in bringing you in."

"I won my freedom last year." I snapped. "That was our deal."

"Do you think Ra's Al Ghul truly gives a damn?" Dunya asked.

"Probably not, but I'm still jazzed about the fact I beat your best on your home turf." I said, smirking.

"Those were hardly our best, they were apprentices-"

"Best of my age category." I said, "And honestly, it was a breeze. Could have finished sooner if I wasn't dragging around dead weight."

"Ah yes, and trying to prevent deaths by not killing the people you beat in the forest." Dunya recalled, "And I hope you know, every single one of them died. They were killed by other contestants. You didn't prevent anything, you merely prolonged a meaningless life."

"Nothing is meaningless, and I'm pretty sure I got a lot of brownie points with Bruce for not killing them." I noted.

"Ah yes, and still he disowns you for killing your alternate father. We would have praised you. Long ago, you made a call Justin, on who to go with. Perhaps, you made the wrong call."

"Wouldn't surprise me." I said, shrugging, "I'm wrong, a lot."

"You're still welcome, you know. You wouldn't be brought in like an animal. You'd be welcomed home with respect and praise, like the prodigal daughter you are." Dunya explained.

"No thanks, I'm good where I am." I waved off.

"Suit yourself, go the hard way. But I can count the weeks Ra's will allow this to continue on my fingers." Dunya said slyly. "One way or another, you'll be back as my pupil."

I snorted, finally turning away from the guard, to Dunya, looking her straight in the eye. I had grown a lot since I last saw her. Physically and spiritually. I was now two whole inches taller than her. "I have a message for Ra's Al Ghul. Memorize it, and repeat it word for word."

She nodded, "I will. Note he may hole it against you later."

"You'll try to hold me, try to take me away, put me where we both know I shouldn't be. But I'll win _fight after fight_. I will pull against you with _all my might_. I will get out, and since you're in _my _way, you'd _better _watch out." I grabbed her shirt collar, yanking her forward, and grabbing her arm as she tried to punch me.

"Don't judge something until you know what's inside it. Don't push me, because I _will _fight it. I'll never give in, and I will _never _give it up." I let her go, settling for shoving as much power and defiance into her with my gaze as I could.

"If you can't catch a wave, you're never gonna ride it. You can't walk into _my _home uninvited." I took a deep breath, pushing all my anger, a lifetime of built up frustrations, fear, anger, and wrongs into one sentence. "You can't take me, I'm _free_."

Dunya frowned, "Very well, word for word." She turned around, but then looked over her shoulder. "And Justin, perhaps you should ask yourself, why these leaks are things that only people on your team know."

The guard was clearly confused, but he didn't even bat an eyelash.

I had to leave for the airport in half an hour. This was getting ridiculous. I turned back to the guard sighing, "I see it's come to this then. You look a lot like a girl my older brother met at a charity ball for Wayne Enterprises last night. Do you have a sister named Nancy Allen?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. Yes he did. "Well, my older brother Tim, the one who just left, he was shagging your sister last night."

The guard's head shot to the left where Tim had walked off to, "What!?"

"YES!" I said, thrusting my fist high up into the air. "I made you move! _And _I made you talk!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see a bobby standing there. "Excuse me miss, are you harassing a palace guard? Are you aware that happens to be a, well to put it in American terms, equal to a federal offence?"

"… Well, it seems Bob's my uncle, huh?"

I took off running, screaming "The British are coming, the British are coming!"

By the time I was far enough away, it was time to get back home.

Plane ride was first class, I got this really weird tasting food. No crumpets though. Too bad, I was really starting to get used to the British culture.

Not!

"These people can't even make a decent cup of coffee." I growled as I got off the plane. "They drive on the wrong side of the road! I hate London, I'm glad we had a revolution!"

"Justin?"

I turned around, seeing my dad standing there. I see the look in his eyes, and I can tell Bruce wasn't bluffing. He knows about… that. I'm not ashamed. I had to make a call, a choice, and I can stand by it whole heartedly.

Dad walks over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, looking down at me with the most fatherly look in his eyes I've ever seen. "Justin, we need to talk."

I nodded, and followed him out of the airport, to his car. He brought a car, not his motorcycle. That says something to me, loud and clear. He wants to talk on the way there. That means he was hoping for privacy, doesn't want Alfred or Mom to hear us.

That could mean one of two things, he's either going to get mean, start yelling and hitting me maybe. He's done it before. But that was a long time ago. Or, it could mean he's going to say something Mom or Alfred would object to.

"Bruce called me last night." Dad said, pulling out of the airport parking lot.

"I know." I mumbled.

"He had some information you never shared with us about that other dimension." Dad said. "You never told me, that the guy who hurt you like that… that he was me."

"It didn't mean anything." I mumbled.

"Yes." Dad said firmly. "It does. No wonder you didn't wanna spar with me for weeks. You were scared."

I bit my tongue, staring out the window.

"And he… was gonna beat you, with a crowbar." Dad shuddered.

"Not like other people haven't tried… done that." I whispered.

"That doesn't make it right." Dad snapped. "Bruce said that… after you got pulled out of there by your team… you killed him."

I nodded, numb. "Yes. I did."

"Good girl."

My head jerked over, staring at Dad. He saw my look, and chuckled, "If you hadn't done it, I would have."

"But, ever since you moved in, you haven't killed anyone. You, you followed the rules-"

"Not really." Dad shrugged. "There've been times… things that I just couldn't overlook."

"Like… like what?" I asked.

"Well, five months into following Bruce's rules again, I tortured and killed a man." Dad looked over at me, "Because he raped and killed his daughter."

Dad turned back to the road, "She looked a little like you, not much, but a little. Big blue eyes, and tiny little T-rex hands."

I paused, looking down at my hands. "Tiny?"

Dad chuckled, but then went serious. "So, I dug out his fingernails, broke his nose in two places, and then carved 'I raped my daughter' into his arm. Then I shot him about ten times in the stomach and let him bleed out."

"I could do worse." I shrugged.

"Yeah, mostly I just wanted to get home early, make sure you were okay." Dad shrugged. "It was that week I made you take a vacation form crime fighting, and go on that camping trip with me?"

"You mean the camping trip fifty feet from the mansion? And no matter how many times you told him not to, Alfred still brought us out breakfast?"

"Yeah. Sarcastic brit…" Dad mumbled. "But, anyway, it wasn't the only time I broke the rules, and I'm surprised Bruce doesn't know." He sighed, "Honestly, when Bruce told me about the whole thing… I realized something. That case you were working on about six months ago, with that little girl who was kidnapped that Rango found in the woods? You told us you never found the killer… you were lying, weren't you?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

"You killed him too?"

"He deserved it." I mumbled, "He made a serum that brings out a primitive instinct in dogs to hunt. He coated the girl with it, and dumped her in the woods. While she was trying to find her way out, he set a couple dogs on her."

Dad cursed under his breath. Then he looked over at me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You did the right thing Justin."

"Rango is immune to it." I added. "I don't know why."

"Thinking of dropping into Arkum for a visit with Scarecrow?" Dad asked.

"Thinking about it." I mumbled. "At first, when he found Rango, I knew Scarecrow had done something to him, but I never figured out what. I don't know what that maniac did to him, or where he got him from, but whatever he did, I'm glad he did it. Rango is… amazing. Better than Krypto."

Dad nodded, chuckling, "True, now, Justin, does your team know about it?"

"All of them."

"Have any of them… ever-?"

"Before Kyler was on the team, she killed an average thug who was beating her brother."

"Does Bruce know?"

"He's Batman."

"Point taken." Dad said, "And here's my point, I trust your judgment. So if you kill someone, no matter who it is, or what they've done, or haven't done. I trust your judgment."

I smiled, "Thanks Dad."

He nodded, reaching into the back seat, and pulled up my black hood helmet, "Now, put on your costume tonight, go on patrol. And any weak, psychotic bastard you think deserves it, you shoot them right between the eyes, got it?"

I nodded, taking the helmet and spinning it around on my finger, "Does Mom know?"

"About you killing the other dimension me? Yeah. She's cool with it. She doesn't know about the others, so keep those sealed shut."

"What if Bruce finds out about the others?" I asked, "He'll never let me put on the costume again."

"Then we'll leave." Dad waved off. "I managed fine without him before, we can do it again. Your Mom'll probably jump in with us, she loves us too much not to."

I nodded, "Right."

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

I walked with Kyler down the hall in DR, passing by several cases of trophies, stopping in front of one in particular. "What's this about Justin?"

I paused, "The security leak."

"You found something?" Kyler asked.

"I considered something." I mumbled, "Kyler, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot." She said, crossing her arms.

"You don't have to answer it." I said, "I… I think I just need to say it out loud."

"Then say it." She ordered. "We're alone here Justin, you can say anything you want."

"Well I think your mom is a total-"

"Okay, there's a line!" Kyler snapped, "Ask you freaking question before I beat the living hell out of you."

"Kyler." I said, the seriousness of the question seeping into my tone. "If there was a traitor on our team, who would it be?"


End file.
